Piper
is an enemy and one of the physical-presented Butcher Gang members that appear from Chapter 3 to 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is an imperfect reflection of Charley who originally appeared in Bendy's cartoons. Bestiary Description Like his original form Charley, he is a cartoon animal-like humanoid character with large ears, a black nose, a black beard and sideburns, a nearly bald head, and wearing a black tailcoat with a tan vest and a black tie. His stature is slightly taller than the two other Butcher Gang enemies. However, like the other two, he looks rather twisted and disfigured in his physical form. Unlike the Butcher Gang enemies, Piper look quite recognizable and far less confusing for connecting the appearance of his original form, as both Fisher and Striker has their head swapped places while disfiguring in a bewildered way. Both of each eyes are mutilated in different manner; His right eye with unnatural-moving socket area is gouged out and filled with some kind of ink, while sporting an X-shape with small stitches for the left eye. His mouth is always wide open as if screaming, with human-like teeth. He wears a single black shoe on his left leg, and has a plunger for his right leg to mimic as a peg-leg which gives him a limp when running. His arms are long and skinny, and he wears a white glove on his right hand. His left arm looks stiff in a position similar to a scarecrow, and also missing his left hand. His tailcoat is slightly worn out with the right sleeve shorter than the left, and a hole located from the bottom left of his stomach to reveal innards. Piper wields the pipe wrench as his weapon. Comparing to the one Henry equips, the look of it differs moderately. Behavior Like the other Butcher Gang enemies, Piper speaks in extreme gibberish. However, Piper is still capable of speaking some clear words, like when he sometimes repetitively say "Blah blah blah!". Piper moves at a fast speed towards Henry, and when near him he will slow down. He will then try using the pipe wrench in an attempt to attack Henry. When close enough, Piper deals an amount of damage by hitting Henry with his pipe wrench. Piper will kill Henry after receiving over 6 damage hits by going in front of him for too long, he has a very low range vertical strike and a high range horizontal strike. Strategy In Chapter 3, a good strategy to kill him is to wait for him to attack, back away and come back while the animation is still playing, that way Henry will be able to hit him at least two times before he can attack again. If faced with multiple Butcher Gang enemies it's best to kill him after Striker, as he is not very strong but not as slow as Fisher, which allows Henry to attract him away from Fisher and kill him easily. If he gets too close to the ink coverings of Ink Bendy, he will die instantly. Getting inside the Little Miracle Station while fighting Piper will make him reassume wandering off to areas. Although, doing so in his very first encounter and during the second enemy challenge instead remain idly unless Henry comes out of the Miracle Station in front or getting back in Piper's sight if way far-off. He takes 6 hits from the Gent pipe, 3 from the pipe wrench, and 2 from the Tommy Gun and 1 hit from the axe to kill before dissipating into ink. In Chapter 4, throwing an empty Bacon Soup can at the unaware Piper does not deal him damage but instead directly brings him attention, causing him even along with Fisher and Striker go after Henry for attack. If spotted, the best way is always run away specially by sprinting and jumping. Until, they return to their original spot. Although using limited weapon-based empty Bacon Soup cans will outright kill him, with only 2 hits. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Piper is the first Butcher Gang enemy Henry encounters. His first appearance is at the end of Level K's power hallway location from Henry's left where he arrive out of sudden by breaking through behind the "The Butcher Gang" cartoon poster along with a raspy scream he emits just after Henry approach the switch. Piper clumsily fell off, and then gets back up to proceed following after Henry for attack. Henry must finish Piper off with the Gent pipe before making the switch available to activate for opening the entrance to the next location. On Level 9, multiple lifeless clones of Piper and Boris can also be seen strapped to the tables in the flooded morgue where it also include few identical corpses of Fisher and Striker. He is seen again strapped to a table behind the window from the room at the end of Level 9, where he is tortured by Physical Alice with heating sparks constantly flying off from the ceiling but stops after she notice Henry's arrival for a conversation. Physical Alice questions to threaten either killing Henry or tear him apart for the heart, using Piper as an example. Behind Piper's torture for punishment, Physical Alice claims that he crawled into this room while trying to drag her back to the ink-filled place."Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here... Trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could have touched me! It could have pulled me back!!" - Physical Alice, Chapter 3 After demanding Henry to do her bidding, Physical Alice blocks the entire window with the gate and resumes torturing Piper. During the task by collecting special gears for Physical Alice, Piper first spawns in the areas on Level K, roaming around the indoor balcony, the power hallway where he first encountered, and the toy storage. In this fetch quest, Piper will be encountered using the special gear with his left arm and will drop it after killing him. Piper will later respawn during Henry's other tasks in progress. On Level P, as noticed from the windows of the operation room, a corpse of Piper can be seen laying on top of the table. However when Henry enters the said room, Piper's body vanishes. Coming back after completing the task on destroying the Bendy cutouts, Henry's next task is to defend Physical Alice's entrance of the inner sanctum on Level 9 from Piper along with other Butcher Gang enemies. From Level 14 around the Inky Abyss and the ink maze like other Butcher Gang enemies, several amount of Piper's identical corpses can be found scattered from the ink flood. Some each of his corpses are located with the ink heart. During the second fight task when activating the second switch after killing the pack of Searcher Minibosses from pulling the first lever of the toy machine room's secret area, numerous Butcher Gang enemies, including several identical clones of Piper, will spawn at the Heavenly Toys room. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Piper is only encountered in the Research & Design department of Storage 9, where he, with Fisher and Striker gather around a fire in a barrel. While having no weapons to equip, Henry's one other way of dealing the Butcher Gang group is using empty Bacon Soup cans to create a distraction to draw them away from the entrances to nearby rooms, otherwise they will go after Henry for attack if he did not make it safely to other rooms in time. Hitting him with an empty can of Bacon Soup will make him, and even two others, catch Henry red-handed. A duplicated corpse of Piper is later found in the Maintenance room, where he is laying next to the wooden crate piled on top with ink hearts. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Piper returns in the final chapter, guarding the administration hallways acts as a way of Gent Home Office and Appointment Lobby along with Striker and Fisher to prevent Henry from fulfilling the task. Trivia General * Piper's appearance in his concept artwork has few wax-like drips from his chin. * His name is likely a reference to the weapon he uses - the pipe wrench. * Piper, as well as the other Butcher Gang enemies are presumably based on the "three wise monkeys", could be influenced by "see no evil" due to mutilated eyes. * The current quality of Piper's official rigged model is unofficially released onto Steam's Source Filmmaker Workshop and included in the second SFM pack along with Physical Alice, Striker, Fisher, the Searcher, the Swollen Searcher, and the Projectionist's model. * In the game files, there is an actual death animation for Piper along with two other Butcher Gang enemies, supposed to play after killing him. However, this never displays in-game and Piper instead turns ragdoll. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * The music that plays during the first fight against Piper is "Who's Laughing Now". * Piper, along with Striker, can be seen briefly in Chapter 3's reveal trailer where they are seen scampering from one of the hallways in the trailer room. * Piper has multiple amount of differences that were changed over recent updates until the release of Chapter 4: ** In both update patch 1.3.0 and 1.3.1: *** There is an image for the "Path of the Demon" ending where it introduces Piper along with Fisher, Striker, and a Swollen Searcher. ** In update patch 1.3.0: *** Along with two other Butcher Gang enemies, Piper randomly spawns in different locations besides just around the areas of Level K. *** Piper never carries one of the special gears during the quest of locating these said items. *** On Level 9's inner sanctum during the confrontation against the Butcher Gang enemies while defending Physical Alice's entrance, killing Piper will cause another clone of himself to spawn once. *** Getting killed by the Butcher Gang enemies while near from the Bendy statue will cause the bug to occur for Henry to get trapped in an neverending loop of getting killed and respawning due to constant attacks from the nearest Butcher Gang enemies. * Just as Piper merging out the poster from his first encounter happened, it is obvious that there is no animation for the poster bursting open, with only one frame. This is technically an oversight in development. ** It can also be noted that Piper's left arm tip clips through the wall during his jumpscare animation. * There is a bug where Henry can still hit Piper before he even pops out of "The Butcher Gang" poster, if Henry does not move any closer to the switch. Doing so causes Piper to come out without his animation playing to destroy the poster, and instead float on thin air while remaining entirely frozen. Piper will still follow after but cannot harm Henry. It is still possible to kill him. Although, making this bug occur leads Henry unable to activate the switch even after killing Piper until restarting the game. ** In Chapter 3's first release before the update upon the release of Chapter 4, this breaking bug was a lot different. Instead of coming out of the poster in a glitching way after his first hit, he will still remain behind the poster. However when damaging him with enough hits, the dying Piper will clip through the poster without tearing it and dangle on mid-air before vanishing into ink. * Although very rare, another bug can cause Piper to spawn after rapid 10 seconds each time when killing him as an endless cycle. Whether this bug was fixed for Chapter 4's release or not is unknown. * Accusing Piper from the torture room, Physical Alice said that Piper trail his ink to her door while intruding. However, Piper was never seen leaving trails of ink behind as he is typically not an ink monster. * Accurately about Piper using the special gear for his left arm while wielding the pipe wrench, this is a reference to the actual task where Henry collects special gears while equipping his pipe wrench. * Mike Mood has posted a comical video on testing audio for the Butcher Gang enemies, like Piper saying things like "Piper, I'm a Piper over here." which was done by Mike himself."the good ol' days" - Mike Mood. September 25, 2018. Twitter. References Navigation tab ru:Чарли pl:Rurarz Category:Monsters Category:Butcher Gang Category:BATIM monsters